Sho Chikamatsu
'Approval' 7/7/16 8 feats (3 banked) Razze v3.1 of date/Shelved 'Stats' Chakra Points: 130 'Character Appearance' First off, one would notice Sho’s fashion choices before anything else. He wears a dark black hooded cloak over his body. The material is thick and blocks any chance of anything making it to his tender flesh. Over his face is a thick shell of porcelain, keeping the Sunagakure sands and sun from harming him. It seems every inch of his wardrobe is made to keep the outside world from getting close to him. This is not the case should he ever go inside, though. When inside and away from the dangers of the outside world, Sho’s clothing is a bit more laid back. He wears a long-sleeved shirt and skin-tight black jeans. Hee still retains her combat boots and gloves, however. Sometimes, he even retains the mask. These three articles of clothing are his safety net and his protection from the world. No one who is unrelated to him has ever seen his hands. Apart from his clothing, Sho is a flamboyant boy. His skin is fair and his hair is quite thick, though it is nearly transparent. The only color on his face belongs to his crimson eyes and his long, dexterous tongue. To many, he would seem to be a ghost, which has done nothing for his self-esteem. This has led him to retain his outdoor outfit in most situations… Currently, he is missing his left arm. Using scraps of wood, he has crafted a simple replacement in the shape of a human skeleton. There are no weapons on the arm, it only has the ability to transfer chakra into chakra strings. 'Personality' Sho is a flamboyant, yet introspective boy. His knowledge of his own mind and body are rivaled only by her interest in the shape and form of others. He acts more openly others that he feels that have established an emotional connection with him; however he has been known to have violent mood swings, should he ever be crossed by one he has given her trust to. To those that are new to him, Sho may be cold, however this is only a rouse; Sho only wishes to study them so he may not embarrass himself when he does try to make their acquaintance. At certain times, he has been known to be slightly flirtatious… or at least what he perceives as being flirtatious. Likes: Sho loves anything sweet. Sweet teas, cakes, cookies, anything! He goes absolutely gaga for anything desert related. The only thing he likes more is a good stuffed animal. Soft, squishy, and always there for him – he has at least one of the childish objects on his person at all times, even on missions. The most common of which is Frankie, a teddy that has survived many missions and blows with a sewing needle. Perhaps one of his greatest loves is that of puppetry. He may seem to be a ‘girly boy’ or a freak, but Sho’s first love will always be his puppets. He can completely dismantle and rebuild his puppets within an hour, without any chakra assistance. Just like his stuffed animals, his puppets will always be there for him. Dislikes: SPICY FOODS. Sho hates anything spicy. Mild curries make him tear up and even cinnamon candies make him cry. The boy can NOT handle spice in any form or fashion. Bitter foods are almost at the same level, but there are a few in this category that he does occasionally like. More than anything, though, he hates loud and obnoxious behavior. Sho is loud and is quite often annoying after he's made another's acquaintance and desires to be in the company of others with similar standpoints… if he even wants to be near other people. Sho is more apt to take the company of one of his puppets than any human. 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Puppet Mastery Genin 2: Item Specialist Chunin: Human Puppets Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Inventory' : : Equipment *Summoning Scroll :: 1 A small scroll, clipped to his hip. **Prometheus Puppet **Night Mother [ Puppet ] **Senju War Criminal Body **Kaguya Body Body *Fūma Shuriken :: 2 *Chakra Pill :: 3 *Lightning Barrel :: 4 'Ryo' 19,000 Total Earned -1,000 Hospital Visit 18,000 Remaining 'Abilities & Feats' Taken Feats: 5 Available Feats: 8 Banked: 3 ' ' # Chakra Threads - Sho is able to emit chakra threads from his chakra points. The chakra threads can be attached to people, kunai, or puppets to control movement. (10CP to create, 5CP per round to maintain) # Promethius #*'Strength ' 15 #*'Speed' 7 #*'End ' 11 #'Macrabe Art: Performance of the Undead, Promethius' Rage - '''Like a rocket, Promethius' right fist will shoot away from his body with enough force to shatter boulders. Once a target has been met, a chakra string will pull the arm back just as fast as it was removed. 10CP #'The Night Mother' ' ' :: '''4.1 '''Blood Release *'Strength 10 *'Speed '''12 *'CC '10 *'End '5 *'40CP *Jutsu Points: 4 **'Sanguine Art :: Crimson Mists 'Point :: 20CP/10CP Upkeep ***Sho channels his chakra into Kyoko's body and forces her blood through the ultrafine holes in her veins. The blood spreads out from her chest and coats the surrounding area in a fine mist. This mist swallows both Sho and Kyoko and conceals the from everything but the light of the sun. It can't fool the Byakugan, but, due to the mist being created with the Sho and Kyoko's chakra, any Sharingan and Rinnegan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu. Even scent is obscured in this crimson nightmare. **'Sanguine Art :: Blades of Blood' Point :: 10CP ***This technique will create a fast jet of blood running along the ground that is powerful enough to slice through solid rock. However, it can easily be avoided by jumping upwards. The blades can also be sent above ground level to strike down jumping targets. **'Sanguine Art :: Iron Maiden' Points :: 10 CP ***Using this technique, Sho and Kyoko gather blood from the air and surrounding environment into one thousand long needles. They then direct them to a specific target at high speed. only after Crimson Mist has been performed 'Missions' QP Reset: Thursdays Current QP: 4 QP Totaled: 41 S''' '''A The Prized Shard 2000 Ryo May 29th, 2014 B''' '''Ghost Quarry 2000 Ryo May 26th 2014 The Crazy Little Man 2000 Ryo Mar 21st 2014 ' 'Senju Crypt 2000 Ryo Mar 20th 2014 Rabendā Tower 2000 Ryo Mar 6th 2014 Imposters 2000 Ryo Mar 3rd, 2014 The Puppet 1500 Ryo Feb 22nd, 2014 Team Rocket 1500 Ryo Feb 24th, 2014 C''' '''Test in the Caves 2000 Ryo Mar 18th, 2014 D''' '''Roleplay Piecing Prometheus' Parts Together 500 Ryo Feb 22nd, 2014 Traning Field 4 500 Ryo Feb 19th, 2014 The Light is Gone 500 Ryo Feb 17th, 2014 Suna Sands and Pretty Playthings 500 Ryo Feb 14th, 2014 Sparring Super Special Awesome Fun Time Fight Match 500 Ryo Mar 3rd 2014 Workshop Rage; Sho Loses His Cool 500 Ryo Feb 16th, 2014 Character Development Sho Shines Under Suna's Sun 500 Ryo Feb 16th, 2014 'History' Unlike most in this war-torn world of shinobi, espionage, and violence, Sho was born into a healthy family, consisting of his mother and father. His birth was dangerous, almost killing his mother – a skilled shinobi of the sands – and himself. This miraculous birth, caused a sort of closeness between the members of the small family, as each one feared losing one another more than anything. The years following his birth were troublesome, as Sho was not allowed to spend time with the other children, but he did not complain. Sho was content playing ‘build the puppet’ with Daddy or darts with Mommy. Little did he know that each of these games was planned out by the parents to prepare their little boy for the life that they knew laid in wait. The simple game of ‘build the puppet' made use of the boy's natural gifts, eventually allowing him to dismantle and rebuild a puppet in half the time of someone his age. His father had never been happier when his little boy built his first dummy. The game of darts was also important; as the young man's mother taught him import skills that he may need should he ever come into contact with an opponent who could nullify his abilities. Around the age of ten, Sho took part in the academy and excelled in shuriken, although his grades were mediocre due to his teachers suspecting that he used kugujutsu. Life for the pale boy was wonderful, until his graduating year. On the final day, when he received his headband, he saw a dark flash and a thick pool of blood at his feet. The student beside him hand been impaled by ronin's halberd. The young boy -- Shura had been his name -- hung in the air, clutching his chest, as he gasped for air. He looked down helplessly at the young Sho, splattering large amounts of blood onto his face, as he just stood there paralyzed with fear. What could he do? The man was larger than any other he had ever seen. Why couldn't he run? He stood still looking up at his now dead friend and his murderer, as he felt a force push her back. Just then he looked at where he once stood, and saw the most glorious sight he had ever seen. He saw his father, defending him with none other than the puppets they had built together. His father held his hands to the man's chest, as behind him dozens of blades impaled him. The sight was a like an orchestra, being conducted with a master conductor. In a single slicing motion, Sho saw his father rear back a fist and impaled the man with the rounin's own halberd. His father wanted the man to die just as he had killed young Shura, in agony, as he dangled helplessly. That moment at the Academy was Sho's life-changing experience. His Father's act of reckless courage inspired him to master his abilities and someday pass down his knowledge and experiences as he had done for him. Category:Sunagakure Category:Character